The NeverEmpty Poptart Box
by everfaraway
Summary: Marik finds a never empty poptart box & insanity follows. For Sarah.


If You Give Marik A Poptart AKA

The Never Empty Box of Poptarts

**Author: I've been eating Poptarts alot lately for some reason. Not sure why. For Sara, my fellow aussie biker lover. On that thought, Valon do the disclaimer plz. **

**Valon: She doesn't own Marik, Ishizu, Odion or any other characters. Or Poptarts.**

Marik eyed the little blue box that was sitting on the table. It wasn't something that he had bought while out with Yugi and the rest of the gang. "Ishizu? Odion?" he asked, looking around for either of his housemates. Whenever they came to Japan, they rented out an apartment for a while. He waundered through the living room, each of the three bedrooms and the two bathrooms, knocking on his sister's bedroom and bathroom doors before looking inside. Seeing that nobody else was home, he returned to the kitchen to continue his investigation of the strange box that had mysteriously appeared on the table.

After he returned he turned the box over in his hands. "Strawberry Poptarts?" he asked. The difference between his home and Japan were startling at times; there was a lot in Japan that he had never seen in Egypt. Poptarts being one of them. Shrugging, he set the box back down and opened the pantry door. The first thing he layed eyes was another little blue box labeled: Frosted Strawberry Poptarts. "Who bought these and how many did they buy?" he muttered. His stomach growled, telling him to eat so he could put a bit of weight on his skinny frame. _"I'm going to be skinny forever." _he thought as he looked down at the clothes he had borrowed. One of Duke's shirts and Joey's jeans.

The trio shared clothes so often that they had to put their first initial on all of the tags in permant marker so they wouldn't lose track. They constantly picked on Tristan because while they could wear his clothes, he couldn't wear theirs. "Who's pants are you in today?" was an inside joke amongst their group of friends. Anybody nearby who didn't understand looked at them strangely or ignored them completely. Joey had told Valon the joke when he came to visit once and the aussie biker laughed until he couldn't breath. "He could wear our clothes too I bet." Marik said as he took a poptart from the microwave. Being carefully to not burn his fingers, he tried a piece. While the pastry wasn't very good, the frosting was sugary and the filling was both sweet.

After he finished his first, he ate three more. He grabbed the box of unfrosted poptarts, opened the packages and proceeded to make the poptart equivalent of a house of cards until he noticed something strange. Despite his sugar high he figured out that he had used about twenty poptarts, give or take a few. "The box says eight and there are more in it. It's a never empty box of poptarts." he said. Marik set the box on the floor, got down on his hands and knees before it and whispered, "All hail the never empty box of poptarts." He glanced his house of poptarts, grabbed the box and ran in the living room.

Many hours later: Odion and Ishizu returned home. "Marik?" she asked as she set her purse down.

"He is here. His jacket was gone when we left and now it is not." Odion offered. She nodded and went to peek in her brother's bedroom. "Ishizu." Odion called quietly. Very quietly she joined him in the living room, or what had been the living room.

"Marik?" she asked. Her white haired brother appeared with a crazed look in his eyes and a frosted poptart in his mouth.

"It seems he found your gift." Odion told her.

She nodded before asking, "Marik? What is that?"

There was a large creation of somesort made entirely of poptarts in the middle of the living room. "It's the Leaning Tower of Poptarts!" he announced.

"Where did they all come from?" Odion asked.

"Right here!" he squealed, holding up the box. As he did so, the tower of poptarts seemed to shudder.

"Oh dear." she whispered.

"NO!!" he cried, running to attempt to save it. However he couldn't but instead ended up buried underneath all of the poptarts.

"Marik?" Ishizu whispered. All that could be seen was his twitching foot. "Go call Joey. He is the only person I can think of that could possibly eat his weight in poptarts." she told Odion.

"Do you want me to ask him to bring Valon along if he is still visiting?" he asked.

"Yes." she admited.

"And what about Marik?" he pressed.

"Leave him. Get rid of the frosted ones, I should not have bought them." she said.

**Author: I give JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik credit for the idea of Joey, Duke & Marik being able to wear each other's clothes; Valon possibly being able to also goes to her. I will not pay your hospital bills if you hurt yourself from laughing so hard over this.**

**Duke: Where's the never empty box of poptarts?**

**Author (in high pitched voice): NO ONE KNOWS!**

**(credit to the dude who made the Amityville Toaster vid: go search youtube)**


End file.
